


Kitchen Shenanigans

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been friends for as long as they can remember, even living together post-college, which is where they are now. Oikawa is cooking Iwa dinner when the unacknowledged sexual tension between them finally snaps. But what causes it?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 37





	Kitchen Shenanigans

Iwaizumi walked to his bedroom and grabbed his laptop from charging and walked back to the kitchen, sitting down across from where Oikawa had begun prepping the ingredients for dinner. He watched Oikawa’s movements for a bit, admiring the way his hands moved as they cut the chicken into small pieces and tossed the rice to strain it. *He has nice hands…* his mind trailed off, admiring his favorite small things about Oikawa

Oikawa kept preparing their dinner, which was going to be curry, as requested by Iwaizumi. He was concentrating hard on preparing the ingredients, but not hard enough that he didn’t notice Iwaizumi staring at him from time to time as he worked. He his his blush, hoping it went unnoticed as he worked.

“Oikawa…genuinely, you’re a really attractive guy” he complimented. They did compliment each other from time to time, since they’d been friends for as long as they could remember, but it was usually about intelligence, or something that didn’t acknowledge the unmentioned sexual tension that arose from time to time

“Thanks” he smiled innocently, “Your shoulders are nice, and your arms” he said, turning his attention from the stove to Iwaizumi.

“Thank you” he responded, blushing a bit but not bothering to hide it

His heart beat fast, and he tried to regain himself as he checked on the rice.

In a few minutes, the curry was ready, and Oikawa served it to Iwaizumi. “I hope you like it as much as you usually do” he commented

“It smells amazing, I *know* it’s going to be the best I’ve ever tasted” he said, blowing on a spoonful to cool it down before taking a bite. “Mmmmm! Oikawa, it’s amazing” he said, hand covering his mouth as he kept chewing.

Oikawa served himself a plate next and walked over to where Iwaizumi was sitting. He pushed his laptop out of the way and hopped in Iwaizumi’s lap, heart racing as he adjusted his hips a little (a lot) more than he normally did when sitting down.

*Fuck* Iwaizumi thought, and he used every fiber of his self control to not get hard. “Oh ho ho” he chuckled, trying to play it off, “What’s this?”

“Just getting comfortable” he smirked, moving his hips around on Iwaizumi’s, getting a very good idea of how it was really making Iwaizumi feel

Iwaizumi inhaled sharply, resisting the urge to tear Oikawa apart. “Oikawa…” he whispered, feeling a bulge start to grow in his pants. “Don’t move”

“Why, is something the matter, Iwa-chan?” he said innocently, knowing damn well they both knew the answer to that question

He took loud, frustrated breaths as Oikawa moved his hips against him. “Oikawa…” he whispered, voice laced with a hungry desire. He moved a hand to Oikawa’s side, gently placing it and rubbing his thumb slowly on his back. “I don’t think you know what you’re doing” he growled, the hunger deep inside him that he’d been ignoring for *years* coming to the surface with a vengeance

“What if I said I know *exactly* what I’m doing” he whispered, moving his hips back harshly into Iwaizumi’s growing bulge

Iwaizumi *literally* growled, both hands tightening around his hips, guiding him and pulling him closer as he grinded against him. Iwaizumi moved his mouth to the back of Oikawa’s neck, kissing it lightly as he did so

He moaned softly, “Iwa…please…I- I want you” he begged, moving his hips in faster circles

“Bedroom, mine, now” he groaned, waiting for Oikawa to stand up before following him to his bedroom, taking off his shirt and belt as he walked over to the bed

Oikawa led the way, taking his shirt off as he entered Iwaizumi’s bedroom, climbing on his bed and watching as Iwaizumi approached him.

His eyes traced Oikawa’s torso before climbing on top of him and intertwining their fingers on either side of Oikawa’s head. He began grinding against his his, kissing down his neck, leaving marks as he went

“F-Fuck…Iwa…” he moaned, “P-Please, touch me” he begged

“Don’t worry baby, I will” he whispered in his ear, nibbling his earlobe a bit before moving his hands to the waistband of his pants, fingers tracing small patterns around his skin, waiting for consent to take them off before he was going to make Oikawa his

“Yes, God yes” he nodded and helped Iwaizumi take off his pants as well as Iwaizumi’s.

He then moved back to hover over him. “I’m gonna stretch you out first” he whispered, moving a hand between Oikawa’s legs and slipping a finger in his entrance. He moved his finger inside Oikawa, surprised at how loose he was.

“You’re so loose baby” he moaned, adding two more fingers to Oikawa to see how far he was stretched. He sucked lightly on his nipple as he did so, wanting to hear Oikawa moan for him

“I can take you…” he whispered, desperate for Iwaizumi to fuck him to a new planet

He didn’t even respond, just taking his hand out of Oikawa’s ass and lining his length up with his entrance, sliding it in and beginning to thrust inside him

“F-Fuck! You’re…so…big…” he stammered between thrusts, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were going white

He chuckled a bit, “I’ll go slow baby, don’t worry” he said, kissing down Oikawa’s jawline as he slowly moved in and out of him, trying to get him adjusted to his size

The sensual feeling made Oikawa groan loudly, but he wasn’t satisfied with being stretched. He wanted to be fucked so hard he couldn’t walk.

“N-No, faster. I can take it” he demanded, an arm wrapping around Iwaizumi’s neck as he moved his head to look at him

He nodded a bit before picking up his speed, settling at the rhythm he normally fucked with, slamming in and out of Oikawa. God I hope this doesn’t hurt too bad he thought, “F-Fuck…you feel so good" he moaned

He pulled Iwaizumi into a kiss, desperate to taste his lips against his own.

Iwaizumi kissed back, moaning a bit into the kisses as he kept thrusting hard into Oikawa.

His tongue lined Oikawa’s bottom lip, desperate to slip inside and feel around his mouth. He was granted permission, and their tongues combined as they explored each other’s mouths.

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck, holding him close as he whimpered into his mouth, the pleasure building fast.

Iwaizumi was truly railing into Oikawa, hips coming flush with his ass with each thrust, feeling like he could already reach his climax from the feeling of how tight Oikawa was. “F-Fuck, I-” he moaned

Oikawa cried out Iwaizumi’s name as he felt him hit the spot, feeling like he was moments away from his climax. “Me too…” he whispered, “F-Fuck!” he cried

Iwaizumi moved a hand to Oikawa’s length, stroking it fast to bring Oikawa to his edge. “Cum for me, baby” he moaned, feeling that he could finish at any second.

And soon he did, feeling himself explode inside Oikawa as he kept thrusting, hand and hips bringing him over the edge.

“F-Fuck, you’re so good” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear

“So are you…I’m…so glad this finally happened” he confessed, bringing Oikawa’s lips to his own for a deep kiss.

“This definitely needs to keep happening” he said

“Oh, it will” Iwaizumi smirked, “Maybe even right now”


End file.
